planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Medic
Return to Planetside 2 - Classes Class Overview After an intense firefight, when the dust settles, every squad and every soldier simply wants to be alive. And if they are, they probably have their Combat Medic to thank. Every class is capable of putting enemies in the grave, but the Combat Medic is the only one that can pull them back out. Yes, their rifle is capable of dropping enemies efficiently. Yes, their versatility on the battlefield is infamous. But, it is their powerful healing tools and abilities that define them. The Combat Medic’s role is to keep their soldiers alive and their empire at full fighting strength. Since a single Combat Medic can make all the difference between holding the line and falling in slaughter, they’re an integral member of any squad. The Combat Medic’s handheld medical applicator provides them with the primary means to make a squad of wounded soldiers fit to fight again. Using a concentrated beam of nanites programmed to mend flesh and dispense coagulation agents, the medical applicator can repair even the most grievous of wounds in seconds. The latest models are even equipped with experimental Field Rebirth technology, allowing the recently dead to be brought back to life. Few others can rival the power and potential of the Combat Medic on the frontlines, saving lives. Beyond healing, Combat Medics can do a ton more than just squad support. Though they’re defined by their ability to help others, their customizable rifle establishes them as a force in their own right on the battlefield. They can help themselves. Through the use of specialized loadouts and kits, the Combat Medic can become all the more versatile, ready and able to bring whatever is needed to any combat situation. A skilled Combat Medic can hold their own in a firefight and keep their squad mates alive. Certifications Where to spend your first 127 Certification points: 50 Points - Rank 3 in the Medical Applicator line under Medical Tools 46 Points - Rank 4 in the Nano-Regen Device line under Nano-Healing 31 Points - Rank 3 in the Nanoweave Armor line under Suit Modifications What does spending your point this way provide? *30% Speed increase to all healing and resurrecting *Ressurrected Infantry units come back with 50% life *Ressurrected MAX units come back with 12.5% life *Increase the base amount your Nano-Regen Device can heal while reducing the cool down on the device *Significantly increase the amount of damage your armor can take by increasing your health by 15% What to buy now? Now that you have boosted your healing and ressurrecting abilities as well as upped your survivability it's probably best to buy some weapons and weapon upgrades. Start off with upgrading your primary weapon of choice whether that is the Assault Rifle or Shotgun. Spend roughly 50 to 70 Certification points on your weapons before switching back to boosting your abilities. After buying and upgrading your weapons it's time to make the first big purchase of your career. Save up 192 Certification points and buy the Nanite Revive Grenade Certificate. This is the single best way to keep up the momentum while assaulting a base. It will also provide you with something to use all the Infantry currency you have been accumulating. After this point it really comes down to preference. It is recommended that you focus on finishing out the Medical Applicator and Nano-Regen Device Certificates as well as getting some ranks in the Symbiotic Healing ability. Are there any Certificates that I should not pick up or save for later? All the Certificates have their place and are useful in their own way. It is recommended however that you not commit any points early on into the C4 or Ammunition Belt lines as they are just not as helpful to the Combat Medic as they are to other classes. When you do find your healing is at a good point it is recommended that C4 be picked up as it provides you with much needed Anti-Vehicle and MAX capabilities. Another Certificate that is recommended for later purchase is Triage. While it is a passive healing ability, the simple fact that the only time it heals is while in a vehicle with others makes its use very limited and therefore not a priority in Certification purchases. Class Weapons The following weapon types are available to the Combat Medic class: *Assault Rifles *Shotguns *Pistols Class Cert Builds *Offensive Medium/Long Range *Offensive Close Range *Defensive *Solo (Rambo Style) Class Strategy As a Combat Medic you will always want to be in a squad with others as this is where the true strength of the Combat Medic lies. While in a group unless otherwise directed by the Squad Leader you will typically want to be running with the Heavy Infantry and other front line fighters. The reasoning for this is due to some of the best abilities the Combat Medic has at their disposal are an area of effect and single target heal as well as the ability to revive fallen squad mates in the heat of battle. Unfortunately direct healing technology hasn’t progressed as far as many would have liked. While using the Medical Applicator on the run is possible its range makes it very difficult and best suited for when movement is at a minimum. This limitation of the Medical Applicator means that the best healing ability the Medic has while on the move is using their Nano-Regen Device. While not as quick to heal as the Medical Applicator it does heal everyone within its radius over time. The most optimal time to use the Nanite Regen Device is when there is a large amount of allies around as the heal gets stronger with each additional ally within range making this a very potent tool. While keeping your allies up and in the fight is the primary role of the Combat Medic they will often need to assist with the fight. Being the only class that has access to the Assault Rifle provides a significant range advantage but they also have access to Shotguns, Pistols and a Combat Knife. The best way for a Combat Medic to assist in the fight is to pull out their Assault Rifle and snipe enemies from long range or by simply offering cover fire while the Heavy and Light Infantry get into position. Offensive Close Range Infantry This is the high risk group, running in the front lines fighting alongside with the Light Assault , Heavy Assault and MAX units. Your role here is to keep the momentum by ensuring that all allies are fully healed and resurrected as soon as they fall. Remember that while you may not be able to heal a MAX unit you can resurrect them. While in this group you will want to stay in a little back from the group and in cover to hopefully keep the enemy fire off of you. While on the move your best option is to stick with the Heavy Infantry due to lacking the superior mobility of the Light Assault. While not on the move you will want to have the Medical Applicator out and using it at all times. This will help keep the squad topped off in case of an ambush. Once the need to move arises the best option is to switch to your Shotgun to help provide cover fire and to not leave them undefended. The trick to remaining in the fight while assigned to this group is to find and use cover as much as possible. When using your abilities it is all about timing while running in this group. You will want to use your Nano-Regen Device right when the fighting starts. If possible also try to activate it when it will be able to heal at least five but optimally more as this ability only gets stronger with more allies around. This will provide a significant amount of self-healing to keep you up, buying you some time to get to the wounded or downed allies. Another ability you will want to time your usage of is the Nanite Revive Grenade. The main reason to use these grenades sparingly is because unless you have the Grenade Bandolier Certificate loaded you will only ever have one of these. Another reason to use them wisely is because they cost Infantry currency to replenish. The best situation to use them is when it is guaranteed that it will hit three or more allies. Offensive Medium/Long Range Infantry This group is far less dangerous than the Close Range group but is just as important to the success of capturing a base. This group will typically be a smaller one that contains Infiltrators other classes with long range weapons. This group will primarily be providing cover fire and taking out high profile targets from range. Due to being in long range cover is not as important while healing this group. This group also allows the Combat Medic to take a more active role in the fight as constant healing is not as necessary. The first priority while in this group is to ensure that the heavy hitters stay up. This is much easier to do as the damage being brought on will be in a much smaller location and typically hitting only one or two allies at a time making your Medical Applicator sufficient. As stated before constant healing isn’t needed so when the opportunity arises you should pull out your Assault Rifle with the best scope possible and start taking out high profile targets. These targets are mostly the enemy Infiltrators or providing cover fire for the front line assault squad. While assisting the fight you feel that your allies are taking fire, the Nano-Regen Device provides a great heal that will allow you to keep firing while healing everyone around you. Another option to help out is to run patrols within the squad making sure that everyone is healed or if needed resurrected while watching their backs and taking out anyone that may sneak up on them. On The Defensive While defending bases the tactics shift slightly. While normally the Medic is trying to balance healing with getting his fallen allies back into the fight as quickly as possible. While this is still technically the case the ressurecting fallen enemies becomes less of an issue. The reasoning for this is due to the close proximity of respawn point in area's that your faction currently controls. This will lessen the burden on the Medic to simply keeping up their allies for as long as possible. That doesnt mean you shouldnt ressurect a fallen ally if the moment allows it, remember the more people you can effectively keep in the fight, the more momentum your squad will have to keep the base from being taken. Timing the use of your Nano-Regen Device is not as much of a factor while defending. You will want to use it early and often as soon as the fight breaks out. As usual make sure that it hits as many allies as possible to guarantee optimal results. Using it as often as possible will help you buy some much needed time to heal them more sufficiently with your Medical Applicator. The Nanite Healing Grenade's will be another very useful asset while defending. These you will want to use on a more limited basis due to only being able to carry one unless you have the Grenade Bandolier Certificate loaded. Going Solo (Rambo Style) Every soldier wants to be the one person wrecking crew. Single handedly taking out squads while never requiring the assistance of others. While this style can work for the Combat Medic, its not recommended. Leave these types of heroics to the Light Assault, Heavy Assault and MAX units. Your strengths are in running with a squad of allies keeping them going. This dosnt mean however that its impossible to accomplish. The Combat Medic has a very distinct advantage over any other class they may fight in a One-on-One battle. They have the ability to heal themselves using the First Aid Kits or Restoration Kits, Nano-Regen Device and Nanite Healing Grenades. Another large advantage that should be capitalized on is utilizing the range of the Assault Rifles to its fullest. While yes the Shotgun is a very potent weapon and you do wear Medium Armor its really only going to take a shot or two before you will go down. This typically makes it best to take out enemies from as far as possible however playsyles do vary. The real trick to fighting a One-on-One fight is to know when to use your heals. Its best to use the Nano-Healing Device right away. This will allow the healing to last for a good portion of the fight. You will want to use the Nanite Healing Grenade only when you are certain it will hit you. Generally this can be accomplished by throwing it ahead of you while on the move. This leaves the decision on where to use your First Aid or Restoration Kits. The timing on these really depends on which one you decide to slot. If you go with the First Aid Kit it is best to wait till you are extremely low on health before using it. The instant healing this provides makes waiting to this kit late in a fight optimal. With the Restoration Kits you will want to use these when you reach roughly half health. This will provide enough time that if not under fire will heal you up a good amount or if currently under fire should heal you enough to allow you to defeat your enemy. Tutorials/Tips/Gameplay Videos Strategy and Tactics *Tech Plant - Base Strategies *Bio Lab - Base Strategies *Amp Station - Base Strategies Videos Category:Class Category:Strategy and Tactics